inuyasha squad
by inudigifan201
Summary: a spell gets put on inuyasha and the gang and they wind up as the new data squad. how will they get home? will they ever remember their true lives? will naraku get the better of them? who's that girl? find out in this wacky spin on the digimon data squad!
1. casting the spell

my dad said "Marcus Daiman is a lot like inuyasha, and Thomas is a lot like Miroku." and then i had an idea, this! good ol' dad, i get a lot of good ideas from him. enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"if you want to change the world, you better not give up the fight." totosai looked at inuyasha. "i know that old man, but what does that have to do with me and my fight with naraku?" inuyasha asked impatient as always."everything! just don't give up." the old swords smith got angry. "alright." inuyasha stood up. "i smell naraku." he said sniffing the air. "than you better get out of my house then." totosai smiled. inuyasha ran out and saw naraku right in front of him. "inuyasha, i learned a new trick." the baboon chuckled. "what is it, i don't have all day naraku?" inuyasha, still impatient, asked. naraku came up close to him and held out his hand. "forget this time and everyone in it, and only remember a time long from now. a time when you will be a street fighter and get along with your elder brother. your new life awaits inuyasha!" naraku cast a spell on him,made him fall asleep, and then fall to the ground face first. "sweet dreams inuyasha and see you in the data squad." he chuckled again, then burst out into creepy laughter. "this can't be good." totosai said looking at the site before him. _

_kagome sat in kaede's hut with sango, shippo, kaiman, and miroku. "kaiman, I've been meaning to ask you something." kagome looked at the young half demon. (kaiman is an oc and little sister to inuyasha. she is also in one of my other stories.) "yes, what is it?" kaiman looked back. she looked a lot like her older brother, but she was still her own person. "I've been meaning to ask if you like having inuyasha for a big brother." kagome asked. kaiman looked at the small fire, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and remembered growing up with inuyasha and sesshomaru. "well, it's been up and down, good and bad. but, all n' all, I've liked it. don't tell him." kaiman reopened her eyes and answered. " i won't." kagome smiled. then kaiman smelled the air, just like inuyasha, and her face went from happy to angry. "i smell naraku!" she exclaimed. she then ran out the hut and saw the baboon man. "you have one keen nose. just like you're brother." naraku smiled. 'and you have had one creepy crush on me.' she thought. "what are you doing here?" she angrily asked. "this,..." he walked up to her, smiled, held out his hand, put it on her head, and looked at the hut. "forget this time and everyone in it, and only remember a time long from now. a time when you will be your brothers cosen, but still live with them of your own free will. a time when you will go to school like other girls and be as normal as you can. your new life awaits kaiman!" he cast the same spell on her as he did inuyasha, made her fall asleep, and then fall to the ground back first. the gang's heads peeped out of the door to see kaiman on the ground and naraku bursting out into creepy laughter. "this can't be good." they all said together. _


	2. The Half Demon street fighter

last ch. was short, i know, but i wanted you guys to know what was going on so there would be no confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many years later, a young man walked on the sidewalk of modern Japan. He had long silver hair and a plain red bandanna to hide his dog ears. He wore a plain red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. His eyes where yellow and silted; he thought that was pretty cool. He had lived there all his life, but was born with dog ears and silver hair. His older bother just had the silver hair, but why was he born with dog ears? He walked into his favorite spot in the park and saw a bunch of thugs. "Look guys, it's inuyasha the freak!" one thug called out. "Let's make him cry for his mommy!" another called out. "Humph, you guys want ta fight, let's fight!" inuyasha laughed at them.

An alarm went off in a building a few blocks away. "It's escaped and now it's outside." A young girl called out. "If it makes contact with a human this could be bad." Another young girl called out. "Then send kagome, only a trained dats agent can handle a digimon." An old man spoke.

Inuyasha punched the last thug down. He was quite proud of himself. "Well, I hope this teaches you guys to never try to mess with me again. And I never want to see you guys on my turf ever again. Ya got that?" inuyasha asked. The beaten down men moaned in agreement. "You're really strong, for a human." A new voice spoke. Inuyasha looked at the thing and was about to laugh. It was small and yellow. It had stubby little arms and legs. It had green eyes and fangs coming out of its huge mouth. "What in the world are you?" inuyasha laughed his head off. "I'm a digimon, and I want to fight you." It pointed at him. A young woman ran to the spot and got half-way down the stairs. She had long black hair and green eyes. She wore a tight green shirt, a green and white jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a green mini skirt, and white high heel cowboy boots. "You there, get away from that creature!" she called out. "Look lady, I'm a man and I don't need a babysitter to hold my hand." Inuyasha looked at her. "Well, fine then." She stepped back. "Ya this is a fight between men." The digimon said. "It talks?" she asked herself. "Kagome, we must get that guy away from that digimon now!" a high pitched voice came from the small green device in her hand. Inuyasha and the digimon started to fight and matched blow for blow.

The old man and the two girls watched the fight on two screens above their heads. "They are matching blow for blow, Totosai, this could be bad." The digimon on his neck spoke.

The sun started to set and the two stopped fighting. "You're really good, for a human, I'm Agumon." He held out his clawed hand to shake it with inuyasha. "I'm inuyasha, inuyasha half. Nice to meet you Agumon." He held out his hand too and they shook. "Let's call a draw, boss." Agumon smiled. "Boss?" inuyasha looked confused. "Ya, you see you're the first guy to match me blow for blow. So now you're the boss. What you say goes, and I will faithfully fallow." Agumon explained. "Oh, I'm your boss huh? I never thought I would have an employee as funny looking as you are, but there's a first for everything." Inuyasha smiled. "Hold the happy moment, lalamon realilize!" Kagome called out. She held up her small device and the there was a ball of digital energy. The ball formed a flouting pink and green flower looking thing. "What's that?" inuyasha asked. "So, do you want to come peacefully or do I have to use force? Your choice." kagome asked. "Who's she talking to me or you?" inuyasha looked at Agumon. "Don't let her take me back boss, they'll get rid of me for sure this time." Agumon looked back at inuyasha. inuyasha went over to and picked up agumon. "hey mister, what are you doing?" kagome asked. "I've never had an employee before and I'm not going to let you take my only one, miss." inuyasha smirked. "ya, you tell her boss!" agumon cheered. then, inuyasha started to run. "hey, wait up!" kagome called out. "seed blast!" lalamon called out. a bunch of seeds came from her mouth and hit the wood in front of inuyasha and agumon. "let me handle this boss, pepper breath!" agumon called out. a big ball of fire came from his mouth and headed strait to kagome and lalamon. "seed blast!" lalamon called out again and shot out more seeds to intercept the fire ball. the two attacks collided and made a huge smoke screen. kagome started to cough as inuyasha and agumon got away. "kagome, are you ok?" lalamon asked as the smoke cleared. "ya I'm fine, now where did those two go?" she asked her partner. "i think they got away." the she-digimon answered. _'thank you captain obvious.'_kagome thought.

later at a really high tower, inuyasha and Agumon hid. "I have ta hand it to ya boss, that was one great escape!" Agumon exclaimed. "thanks, but there's just one thing that gets me." inuyasha stated. "what is it?" Agumon asked. "what is a digimon, where do you come from, and who are we running away from?" inuyasha asked in a loud voice. "i don't know, i guess the institution." Agumon stated. "where?" inuyasha asked. "pleese don't let them take me back, boss." Agumon pleaded. "hm, what am i getting myself into this time? sesshomaru is not going ta like this. i don't what kind of trouble you're in, but I'll help you out." inuyasha stood up. "oh thank you boss. and um, why is this sesshomaru not going ta like this?" Agumon asked. "the last time i stayed out late on a school night he got really mad." inuyasha answered. "oh, but still thank you boss. I will never ask you for another thing ever again." Agumon exclaimed. then they both heard a low growl. "Except food." Agumon looked up at inuyasha. "alright, but you have to stay here and don't let anyone hear or see you. ya got that?" inuyasha asked. "right I'll stay here." Agumon agreed.

a few moments later, inuyasha put a basket full of food on the counter so the clerk could ring it up. _'hum, I wonder if Agumon eats this stuff?'_he asked himself. "and add this too please." a girl bout the same age as him put a cup of yogurt in with all this other food as inuyasha was pulling out his wallet. "is that ok inuyasha half?" she asked. he remembered her, it was kagome. she wore a different outfit this time; a plain pink shirt, blue jeans, pink and white tennis shoes, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Outside in the park, kagome happily ate her yogurt. "Yum, I love yogurt, it reminds me of being a little kid again." she said. "You ow me a buck." inuyasha barked at her. "tell me where raptor 1 is and I'll give you ten bucks." she smirked. "Look, I don't know who this raptor one is and if I did I would not tell you." he looked at her in the eyes. "I see, sorry ta hear that; cuz now you have to come with me for witness interrogation, Mr. Half." she smirked some more. "Hey, how do you know my name any way?" he asked. "oh, I know **_everything _**about you. Inuyasha half, born January first in Tokyo, blood type unknown, Otori High school 10Th grade. your mom died tens years ago after your father disappeared, and you now live with your older brother sesshomaru and your little cousin kaiman hangs out at your house often and looks up to you even-though you sometimes act like a jerk. and most people call you a freak. do i paint an good picture?" she asked still smirking. "who are you?" he asked amazed. "i am special agent Kagome Higurashi, I'm with the digimon data squad." she said holding her badge in his face. "what do you do?" he asked looking at the badge. "our job is to control creatures know as digimon, who come from a place called the digital world, and keep the general public safe." she said putting up her badge. "that's great doll face, but what's it gotta do with me?" he asked. "that digimon your hiding, I need him back. do you know of how much trouble he could cause if everyone knew about him? now where is he?" she asked. "maybe he went back to the digital world." he joked. "or maybe you are being a jerk right now? anyway, digimon don't eat this stuff. they only eat food made for them." she stood up and pointed. special digimon food? you've got to be kidding." he called out.


	3. welcome to DATS

sorry for the long wait; school, hate it! and being on top a mountain for three days doesn't help ether. i know i can't spell, so don't point it out. i own only the ocs. anyways on with the story!

* * *

_"special digimon food? you've got to be kidding." inuyasha called out._

"yes, special digimon food." kagome said smugly. "alright, point me ta where i can get some of this food." inuyasha looked down at his shoes. "you can't get it anywhere, but at DATS." she tried to look him in the eyes. she could not get over the fact they were a golden color or the fact that they were not like other people's eyes. she was mesmerised. "what are you stairing at?" he looked at her weird. "oh, nothing." she said. _'nice eyes, rude dude.' _she thought.

moments later at DATS, kagome lead inuyasha into a big room with all sorts of neat computers and gadgets. she was now back in her uniform. she walked up to a big desk and salooted, "Higurashi, reporting for duty, sir!" "good, so you're inuyasha half? i am commander Totosai and this is kudamon, the DATS team welcomes you." the old man behind the desk spoke. he was a crusty old man with white hair and a small go-te. he wore a trench coat sorta outfit that was dark blue. he had a white ferret looking thing on his shoulder. he was a realy old guy with a reseeding hair line at the back of his head. his go-te was wite and his eyes and ears were huge. he wore a dark green over coat and black boots. "how old are you?" inuyasha looked at the old man. "old enough... but that's not the point." "oh, sorry." inuyasha looked around. he flet like he was in a scince fiction, and that he was talking to the captain of the spaceship, just like he saw on tv once. he was now just wiating for some ugly monster to appear on the gient screen. "something the matter son?" Totosai asked. "oh sorry, it's just, oh never mind." inuyasha came back from lala land. _'what is up with him...i wish he was this quite earlyer. oh well, he probibly can't handdle all this at once, the dude's overloaded.' _kagome started to giggle. the two girls at the computers started to giggle too. "something funny ladies?" Totosai lifted an eyebrow. "no not realy." kagome stood strait again and the other girls went back to work. "if that's all it takes ta shut her up i should have meet you hours ago." inuyasha stuck his hand out to shake it with Totosai, whom rased another eyebrow.

outside DATS: a young cloaked figer stood and looked up at the building in the dark. her hood showed only her face. her skin was tan and her hair was dark brown, long, curly and had just one streak of blond sticking out. her curls came out of her hood and went down to the opening in her cloak that showed her denum skirt. her eyes were dark blue, just like the night sky, but they were sad. her cloak was dark purple, it had no sleves and it went all the way down to the ground. "this can't end well." she spoke. "you said it." her digivice spoke with a female voice, it was black and dark purple with a hint of navy blue. the girl looked down at the digivice and then at the moon. "i have to save them; it's up to us. karata and naraku have gone too far this time."

"so let's get this strait, here at DATS every human has a digimon partner. ok, i get it, i think." inuyasha still looked confused. "yep, this is lalamon, she is my partner." kagome hugged lalamon, the foulting flower. "ok, but why are you guys after this _'rapter one' _anyway? can't it just be let free?" inuyasha scratched his head, trying to talk them into letting agumon be free. "if we do, then the people will scream and cry for help. could you realy live with that?" one of the other girls spoke. she wore a pink and black vertion of kagome's uniform. "ya, sango's right. could you live with that on your shoulder?" the other girl spoke. she wore a light blue and black uniform. "i don't know." inuyasha flashed his 'i don't care look'. "juli is right, that sango is right." kagome stuck her nose in the air. **_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... _**"what's going on?" inuyasha looked around. "digimon signatcher in sector 5:4, a hambuger stand!" sango called out!


	4. Who are you? and Where is Agumon?

i know i can't spell, so don't point it out. i own only the ocs. anyways on with the story!

and no, i did not fall of the face of the earth; i go to school, ya know.

* * *

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... _**_"what's going on?" inuyasha looked around. "digimon signatcher in sector 5:4, a hamburger stand!" sango called out!_

"that could be raptor 1." kagome looked at inuyasha. "what would agumon be doing attacking a hamburger stand?" he looked at her. "you didn't feed him, did you?" she asked him wile yelling. "if it is him, he's just doing it out of hunger." he got in her face. "do you see why we have to get raptor 1 back now? he is a menus and can't be kept by any non-agents." totosia yelled. "ya know what, i'll take full reasonably for his actions, and i'll deal with him, but all i need is some food for him. so are you going to give me some er not?" inuyasha looked at totosia with fire in his eyes. "inuyasha, you may want to stop agumon before we can give you some food."the old man smiled. _'he's the one! i just know it!' _he thought. inuyashasmiled and ran out. "commander? why are you letting _him _handle this?" kagome asked. "do you really want an answer?" he smiled. "honestly." she sighed. "better catchup kagome." he smiled bigger. "i'll never understand you." she said while walking away.

the hooded figure watched as the huge digimon ripped the hamburger stand out of the ground. "i wish we could do something." she said to her digivice. "i do too, but we can't." it spoke. her digivice was on her neck (purple) and she also had one in her hand (red). she gripped that one tighter. "one more, then phase one will be complete." she saw inuyasha running to the scene. "well he's right on time." the purple digivice spoke.

inuyasha caught a glimpse at the girl in the dark purple cloak. he didn't see much, just the color of the cloak before she walked away. _'who is that?'_he asked himself. kagome was on his tail, but hadn't said a word to him. he then looked aand saw the digimon that had caused all the fuss. "that's not agumon!" he yelled. the girl smiled, she was now on a metal ledge not too far away. "boss? is that you?" inuyasha heard agumon's voice being muffled. he looked around and about fell over to laugh when he saw he poor dino digimon. agumon walked up to him. "um agumon, how in the world...*sinker*...did you get a trash can on you're head?" he asked then pulled it off the poor digimon. "i got even hungrier waiting, and i know you told me ta stay, but i just couldn't help it. are you mad at me?" agumon explained and asked. "no, I'm not mad. but, i am glad that you're not the one causing all this hull-a-ba-lu." inuyaha got down on one knee and rubbed agumon's head. "now, what are we going to do about him boss?" agumon looked at the other digimon causing all the trouble. "we fight him." inuyasha got up. "how?" kagome chimed in. "with this!" the cloaked girl through the red digivice at inuyasha, whom caught it. he looked at it for a moment then at the girl in the cloak. "who are you, and how did you get that digivice?" kagome yelled. "a friend." the girl smiled and took off her hood. her long dark brown hair, with the blond lock, was up in a ponytail and her bangs were a little messy. her light purple shirt was just a t and her denim mini skirt was average. there seemed nothing special about her. exsept, her eyes, no one in the world had those eyes. and the digivice around her neck. "what is your name?" kagome asked agian. "if you must know, kayman, my name is kayman." the girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

sorry for the long wait, but, i started a new school. plus, i have other stories on this site and on my pc that i needed to work on. over the summer i helped at a camp for kids with autisum, and you try writing a story at the end of the day when you can baerly keep you eyes open.

anyway, plz review!


	5. what the heck is a DNA charge?

i know i can't spell, so don't point it out. i own only the ocs. anyways on with the story!

and no, i did not fall of the face of the earth; i go to school, ya know.

edit: this is the end of part one, the next chapter will start part two!

* * *

_there seemed nothing special about her. except, her eyes, no one in the world had those eyes. and the digivice around her neck. "what is your name?" kagome asked again. "if you must know, kayman, my name is kayman." the girl rolled her eyes._

inuyasha looked at the digivice in his hand, again. agumon stood beside him. "aren't you going to do anything about him?" kagome pointed to the digimon setting the city on fire. inuyasha nodded. "he doesn't know how." kayman crossed her arms. "can you teach me?" he looked back at her. she smiled and put her hood back on. "DNA charge, it's like fingerprints, everyone's is different. use yours and you two will defeat it." she turned away. "i think kagome can take it away form here. what do you think inuyasha?" she looked back and smiled. "how do you know my name?" both kagome and inuyasha asked together.

"simple, **_things aren't always as they seem_**." she smiled again and walked away.

inuyasha looked at the digivice in his hand, yet again. "DNA charge? I'm just gonna punch it and see what happens." he spoke. "sounds like a good plan ta me boss." agumon hopped on one leg and waved his stubby arms. _'he's ether really brave or really stupid.'_kagome thought for a moment. inuyasha and agumon ran up to the digimon. he swung his arm and landed a perfect blow. the digimon stepped back a little, kagome's mouth dropped, kayman looked back and smiled, and agumon felt proud. "yes!" inuyasha called out. "that actually worked!" he seemed shocked. "yes, now finish him with your DNA charge." kayman whispered so softly that she could only be herd by the digivice on her neck. inuyasha felt a little tingle in his right hand, so he brought it up to his face to look at it. it looked liked it was on fire with red 0's and 1's. kayman smiled. he, inuyasha, looked at his digivice and put his hand to it. "**_DNA charge_**!" he called out. agumon started to glow and red 0's and 1's consumed him. "Agumon digivovle to Geogreymon!" he called out as he changed. inuyasha looked at the new agumon with aw as he finished glowing. he had grown a few stories tall, a longer tail, horns, blue stripes on his body and red stripes on his now brown skull like head, sharp claws and teeth, the bands around his wrists grew with him, and now he looked like he was more of a T-Rex then anything else but with longer and more powerful arms. with just one blow geogreymon took down the other digimon whom then turned into an egg that kagome picked up off of the pavement.

"ya, don't mess with me and my employee! way to go agu...mon?" inuyahsa looked back up at his new partner. "oh boss, I'm hungry!" agumon waved his sight back down. he was now back to normal and inuyasha smiled. "what else is new?" he joked. kagome looked around for kayman, but she was gone as well. "hey, inuyasha, did you see where kayman went to?" she asked. "nope, haven't seen her. that was weird thou." he answered. "hey boss, can i have a hamburger with cheese?" agumon smiled. "sure, the works." so did inuyasha as they started to walk away. "by the way, even thou it wasn't agumon who trashed the hamburger stand i still have to arrest him." she looked at inyuasha who stopped dead in his tracks. "what, why?" he looked back at her. "he injured 15 MEN! he's still dangerous."she pointed. "hum, oh sorry, that was my handy work. those guys made fun of me and i had to teach them a lesson. so i fought them and won." inuyasha smiled, all proud of himself, and pointed to himself. "it's gonna take more than 15 guys ta take you down boss." agumon smiled. kagome didn't know what to think. on one hand, inuyasha just saved the day, and hamburgers, form being destroyed. but, on the other hand, he was a thug that fought 15 guys because they made fun of him. "so what did they call you?" she asked not knowing what to expect. inuyasha's face went from happy to sireus. the sun had been up for a few minutes already and was coming up behind him. _'he looks so heroic.'_kagome thought for a moment. "i don't want ta talk about it." he started to walk away again.

kayman looked down on them from a tall building, watching their every move and herd their every word. she stood there with a strait look on her face. "he's got a long way to go before he can face **_them_**. he's not even close to halfway there. no! he must be stronger. stronger to face **_them_**. stronger to overcome the challenges that await him. stronger to defeat **_them_**. stronger if he wants to live. he is not yet at his former power, nor does he know about it. my friends are gone and can't do a thing, but you, inuyasha, must do the impossible. you are my only hope." she monologued and quoted Star Wars. "you got that right." the voice came from the digivice on her neck. kayman smiled. "palmon, i think it's time we visit an old friend."

* * *

next time on INUYASHA SQUAD: "wait, you got arrested? what did you do now?"

* * *

anyway, plz review!

edit:

Credits-

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Digimon belong to...the respected people who own them

Kayman, Kaiman, Juli, the thugs, and the nameless digimon belong to me.

Cast- who plays who

Inuyasha- Marcus Damon, himself

Kagome- Yoshino (yoshi) Fujieda, herself, OC

Kayman- a female Commander-General Yushima, herself, OC

Songo- Miki Kurosaki, herself

Juli- Megumi Shirakawa

Totosai- Commander Richard Sampson, himself

Sesshomaru- OC, himself

Naraku and Akihiro Kurata- themselves

That's all for now folks

BTW- see my profile for videos and other stories you might like if you like this one.


	6. big girls don't cry!

i know i can't spell, so don't point it out. i own only the ocs. anyways on with the story!

pleese read, review, and fav!

and no, i did not fall of the face of the earth; i go to school, ya know.

* * *

**_1, 2, 3, 4-"things aren't always as they seem_**_****__."_**_ one minute your a hot shot, next your a no one. what's goin' on? you can't make heads or tales- of the sit-u-ation. mister big and bad is now back to square one. Time to get your act together. Team up and fight the bad guy. but who's really bad? this chick is wise, smart and has a good heart, and she knows best. Listen to her, and you'll go far. These monsters are digital, we call em' digimon. Once a hero now a thug fighting for a reason. It time to digivolve and defend. _****__****"Inuyasha Squad!**"

**_

* * *

_**

_kayman smiled. "palmon, i think it's time we visit an old friend."_

"You've out done yourself, my friend. This plan of yours is brilliant!" a man in a white baboon pelt smiled. "And I owe it all to you, my friend. If we had not met then our plans would have gone no where, because we thought too much inside the box." A man in a lab coat agreed. "Yes, but one question, how did that girl slip thou our fingers?" the baboon spoke again. "Not quit sure, oh yes, now I remember. She was in her home town when we executed stage 1. She's not a threat, alone, but if she gets into the new DATS then we're in trouble. She might be wind of our plan." The lab coat guy almost monologue-ed. "then should we worry about her getting to them?" baboon guy thought out loud. "She's nothing more than a conmen pest, like a house fly or a stinkbug, she's no danger to us; she's weak! She can't even think for herself." Lab coat guy boasted. "Naraku, Kurata? Inuyasha just digivolved Agumon. And a hooded girl was found at the scene, she gave him the digivice. I know the plan is to keep them weak but,... he powered up. I know that can't be good." A woman with a fan walked in. "she's getting in the way." Naraku, the baboon suit guy, muttered. "I know that, but she can only mettle so much." Kurata, lab coat guy, smiled and rubbed his hands together. "You have a plan?" Naraku smiled. "You know it." Kurata started to laugh evilly. Naraku couldn't help but crack a smile and join in.

Kayman walked down the street. She looked around as she took every step. Cautious at every turn. She came up to a white house with a blue roof. It had a nice lawn and a couple of trees here and there. A large black and white dog slept on the lawn by his red dog-house that he was connected to by a chain. A red bowl lay on the grass next to him. It had a large bone in it and the word "Rex" (in English) on it. Kayman smiled at the sleeping mutt and continued to the door of the house. She rang the door bell and waited. A tall woman opened the door and smiled at kayman. She was a pretty woman. Her long light brown hair was in a pony tail and it rested on her shoulder. Her eyes were dark blue, but not as blue as kayman's. Her skin was tan from manicuring her lovely lawn and playing with her dog. Her smile was soft and sweet. She wore a light purple t-shirt, a long light blue skirt, and yellow slippers. "Kayman, what a pleasant surprise, come on in. you look tired and hungry." She spoke like an angel. "Thank you Ms. Carver." Kayman bowed in respect and walked in. she took her shoes off at the door and then walked to the living room. "Alright, why do you look like such a mess?" Ms. Carver sat down in a pink recliner as kayman sat on the pink couch. "Was it Kurata?" she asked again. "Yes, and sorry I look like crap. I haven't showered in a week nor have I slept much. I haven't eaten much ether. I can't believe it's been a week." Kayman answered her question. "Yes, it has been quite weird since Kurata and Naraku swapped the data squad with the inu-gang. A week since you lived at DATSnow nowhere. You can live here till you set things right." Ms. Carver picked up and sipped her hot green tea. "But!" kayman tried to protest. "And, I'm not taking NO for an answer." Ms. Carver smiled at kayman again. She smiled back softly, not knowing what to say. "Um, thanks." She said with a smile. "Now, I have some cloths that will fit you and you can stay in the purple guestroom. It's the purple door upstairs. I want you to go up there right now, have a long bubble bath, change your cloths, and take a long nap. Ya got that?" Ms. Carver smiled some more as she told kayman what to do. "Thank you, Emily." Kayman stood up, started walking up the stairs, looked back and smiled. "Make sure Palmon gets clean too." Ms. Carver, Emily, called to kayman. "I will." She called back.

A young man sat on a cliff and stared at the clouds. He had long/short light brown hair that went down to his shoulders and light brown dog ears sat on the top of his head. His skin was tan and his eyes were emerald green. He wore a red kimono, nothing on his feet, and a sword rested on ground where it was usually on his hip. He looked over the land with a board look on his face. He knew this place like the back of his hand, but something just didn't feel right. "Hey!" called a few voices all at once. The man turned around to see one adult (woman), two people (man and woman) his age and two children (boy and girl) coming to him. "What?" he asked. The oldest woman got to him first. "Do you know what time it is, Marcus?" she looked angry. "Not really." The man, Marcus, started digging in his right ear. The other young man caught up to the woman and Marcus. "Yoshi is right, it's time to get off your lazy butt and do something." He spoke. "Geese Thomas, not you too." Marcus complained. He looked at the little girl coming his way. "Cristy will side with me." He smiled. "Think again big brother." She smiled back at him. "Brat!" he mumbled to himself.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha while Lalamon dragged Agumon back to DATS. "Would you let go already?" inuyasha struggled. "Sorry, but your under arrest, remember?" kagome said playfully. "Ya, but a person could come peacefully, ya know." He rolled his eyes. "Ya,… but you and raptor one have resisted arrest all day, yesterday!" she smiled playfully. "Plus, you both caused some damage when fighting that digimon." Lalamon added. "But, that wasn't our fault!" agumon yelled. "Enough!" the old commander yelled.

Kayman cut the water on and sat in the tub. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and front. Her dark blue eyes looked sad. She folded her legs up. Her tan skin was even as the water hit her head from the shower. Palmon walked in holding a purple towel. She was a green digimon, plant type. A pink flower came out of her head. Vine like claws came out of her hands. And her eyes were also dark blue. "You ok kayman?" she asked. Kayman looked at her partner and smiled. "I cloud be worse." She rested her head on her knees and looked back at the wall with her sad eyes. Palmon sat on the floor Indian style. "Why weren't we involved?" kayman started to cry. "Don't cry kayman!" Palmon jumped up. "What else can I do?" kayman looked down into the tub. "Whatever you can do. But, when we first met you told me women don't cry. 'We hold in our tears and handle our problems with a cool head and clam nature.' That's what you said." Palmon crossed her arms. Kayman looked back at the wall.

_"Palmon, women don't cry. We hold in our tears and handle our problems with a cool head and clam nature." Kayman looked at Palmon whom was on her hands and knees. A Digi-egg sat on the blacktop. Everyone of there friends was around them. Kayman put her right hand on Palmon's left shoulder. "He saved our lives. He wouldn't want us to cry over him." She smiled. "But, he's gone. He can't come back. He was our friend!" Palmon still cried. _

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Ya know who you remind me of right now?" Palmon sat back down and smiled. "Who?" kayman looked at her partner. "Yoko, from Gurren Lagann. Remember when your brothers made us watch it?" Palmon smiled. "I remind you of Yoko?" kayman looked confused. "With a dash of Sakura from Card Captors and a pinch of Katara from Avatar: the last air bender." Palmon closed her eyes and smiled. "You're a goofball." Kayman grabbed the towel off the toilet seat cover after she cut the water off. She wrapped it around herself and got out of the tub. She started walking into the other room but stopped and looked around. "Emily! Why does this room look like my room at DATS?" she called. She heard footsteps going up the stairs and then the door opened. "What's the matter?" Emily asked. "Why does this room look like my room at DATS when crystal and I first moved in?" kayman calmed down. "Who do you think designed those rooms? Santa Clause? You forget that I thought you 'Computer advancement' in collage when you were 5. I knew about digimon from the vary beginning and so did you. When I moved here I joined DATS and designed the building. That was back when DATS was just starting. And then I heard you joined 2 years ago. That made me vary happy. Then you found out I lived here and looked me up. I guess I should have told you back then." Emily leaned on the door frame. They heard the shower turn on. "Why didn't you?" kayman looked her in the eyes. "I don't know." Emily left the room. "Now get dressed." She called to kayman. She smiled and walked up to the closet as Emily shut the door to the room.

* * *

i wanted this chapter to be a little insight to kayman's new life and adjustment. i also wanted to reveal a little about her. give her a past, ya know?

i personally like it when an author gives thier carictor's a past, it explains things. exsamples: how they act, dress, look, ect.

well see ya!


	7. running from da law

i know i can't spell, so don't point it out. i own only the ocs. anyways on with the story!

pleese read, review, and fav!

and no, i did not fall of the face of the earth; i go to school, ya know.

* * *

it's short, but i couldn't keep my thoughts stairght, ok.

* * *

_"Now get dressed." She called to kayman. She smiled and walked up to the closet as Emily shut the door to the room._

Inuyasha, kagome, and just about everyone else froze as the commander looked at inuyasha with a stern face. Sango and Juli were on the edge of their seats, kagome just stood there confused, and all the digimon didn't know what to do. "He's going back!" the old coot finally spoke. "What?" inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Agumon, he's going back to the digital world." The old commander smiled. "No way!" inuyasha got angry. "Yes way." Kagome stepped in. "but he didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled. "He interacted with you and that's a crime!" she yelled. "But you guys work side by side with digimon!" he yelled again. "If a police officer has to break the speed limit to catch a criminal, is he a criminal too?" Lalamon asked. Inuyasha thought for a second. "No, not really." He clamed down. "Boss! I thought you we're on my side!" Agumon pleaded. A turtle digimon with a helmet on his head walked by with a boiling hot tea pot in his hands. Inuyasha kicked the tea pot and it went flying. The pot landed on the floor and created a steam-screen. Inuyasha grabbed Agumon by his arm and started running to the door. They escaped just before the steam let up. Kagome and Lalamon ran out the door and fallowed them. "Geese, you really like those clean getaway's, don't cha inuyasha?" kagome asked. "I'd say, he dose." Lalamon answered.

The commander looked down at the floor. Inuyasha's digivice was laying there. "A digivice?" he asked. "Inuyasha dropped it when he kicked the pot. How did he get a hold of it?" Kudamon answered. "That kid, is full of surprises." The old man smiled.

Inuyasha and agumon ducked into an abandoned building on the shore line. "Thanks boss, you're the best!" agumon smiled. "You're welcome, now how can we…" inuyasha looked around for something to use to disguise agumon with. A box!

Inuyasha poked his head out of a corner to see if the path was clear. "Let's go." He pointed forward. He held the leash, that was around agumon's neck, which came out of a box that walked with him. "Good idea boss, no one would suspect anything under a walking box." Agumon said sarcastically. "Just be quite." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Later at Inuyasha's house, agumon sat on the floor eating. "Special Digimon food my foot." Inuyasha huffed. "If this is Junk food, than I'm happy to be a garbage Dump!" Agumon exclaimed. 'This guy'll eat anything.' Inuyasha smiled. "Inuyasha, are you home?" a man's voice called as he climbed up the stairs. "Quick hide!" inuyasha shoved Agumon in the closet. (Fan girls, brace yourselves!) "Inuyasha?" the voice called again. The door opened to reveal a tall man. He had long sliver hair, a small purple crescent moon on his forehead, long white fluff going over his shoulder, a white long sleeve button-up polo, black pleated pants, black dress shoes (for men), and a pair of black glasses rested on his nose. "There you are, I was beginning to worry." He raised an eyebrow. "Hi bro! What's up?" inuyasha tried to keep the closet closed. "Inuyasha, where were you last night?" the man asked annoyed. "out." Inuyasha sweated. "Out causing trouble, or getting into it?" the man asked. "Trouble? Me? I don't even know the meaning of the word; you should really get me a dictionary." Inuyasha smiled. "Inuyasha?" "Yes?" "You're standing on a candy bar." The man raised his eyebrow even higher. "Now how did that get there?" inuyasha lifted his sock covered foot. The man looked around. "Probably from that pile of junk food on the floor." He pointed. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll clean it up. Now, run along and do grown up stuff." Inuyasha pushed him out of his room. "This conversation is not over." Sesshomaru said as inuyasha closed the door. Agumon fell out of the closet. "Why do you keep shoving me into small places?" he huffed. "Because I don't want them to find you and take you back. You've gotten me into too much trouble for us to give up now." Inuyasha explained. "Inu? Is anyone in there with you?" Sesshomaru came back up the stairs. Inuyasha quickly hid agumon behind a curtain on his sliding glass door that led outside. Sesshomaru opened the door. "I could have sworn I heard another voice coming from in here." "It's just me bro, nobody else. Come on, if there was someone else here, you'd be the first to know." Inuyasha crossed his fingers behind his back. "You remember the promise we made to dad before he left, right? That we'd tell each other anything and keep no secrets. The three of us need to stay a family inuyasha, and don't you forget it." Sesshomaru took off his glasses. "Three?" agumon asked himself out loud. "*gasp*!" he looked around and saw a young girl holding a watering can, who looked a lot like inuyasha. "Cousin Sesshomaru!" she ran in the room. "What is it squirt?" he asked as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "There's some kind of lizard on the roof!" she exclaimed. "A UA!" he put his fist in the palm of his hand. "A what?" inuyasha and the girl asked in unison. "An Unidentified Animal. Like Big Foot or the Loc Ness Monster. Where's my camera?" Sesshomaru looked around. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it. You stay here and calm down squirt." Inuyasha stepped outside. He looked up and saw agumon and the neighbor's cat. The cat swiped its claws at him and knocked him off balance. Agumon came falling down bringing inuyasha down with him in the process. Both passed out on the lawn.

Kayman sat in a coffee shop. She wore a purple t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and purple flip flops. She looked out the window and out to DATS. The sky was getting darker. She stood up, grabbed her coffee, and left. No one gave her a second look. She walked down the street to DATS and stopped before a street light. She gazed at her former home. Three figures came up behind her and grabbed her. All that was left was her coffee that had spilt on the black top.

Inuyasha woke up and found himself in his room. "Agumon!" he scrambled down stairs. He came to the dining room and saw agumon eating fried eggs and rice. He saw Kagome there too. She was peacefully eating as well. Sesshomaru was giving squirt a second helping of rice. "What the heck is going on?" inuyasha yelled. "Stop yelling and fix your plate. We have company." Sesshomaru scolded him. "She's not company! She's here to probably… never mind." Inuyasha pointed. "Miss Higarashi has already explained everything. She's not here to arrest you or agumon." Sesshomaru explained as he crossed his arms. "Can we talk?" inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Hey. I wasn't finished!" she called out as he escorted her to the hall way. "Why are you in my house?" he looked her in the eyes. He found that he was about three inches taller than her. "I was going to arrest you, but the crazy commander said I have to watch you instead." She calmly explained. "Can I finish my food now; your brother makes a mean fried egg." She tried to walk back. He quickly got back in front of her. "Get out of my house!" he yelled. "I can't, I'm under orders!" she yelled back. "You two sound like an old married couple." Squirt walked past. "Who are you calling an old married couple?" the two of them yelled at her.

Kayman opened her eyes. She saw Kurata and Naraku. They were smiling. "What do you two freaks want with me, with us, with everyone's lives you've screwed up? What's the point of this little scheme of yours?" she found herself chained to the wall. "Marcus will stop you!" she called out. "Marcus can't do anything to stop us!" Kurata yelled. "He's in the same position inuyasha was before he met kagome." He calmly explained. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Um sirs, we've got a problem!" The woman with a fan came running in. "what is it Kagura?" Naraku lifted an eyebrow. "It seems that Marcus isn't pinned to the tree." She shrugged. "Do you ever come in with good news?" Kurata lifted an eyebrow. A smug smile found its way onto kayman's face as she looked down to the floor.

* * *

with this capter; we finally get some plot going on!

till next time; well see ya!


End file.
